


Гениально

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fan translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020
Summary: Автор оригинала: KradEelav (https://kradeelav.com/)Комментарий автора: Хеллсинг — это очень серьёзная история про вампира с тяжёлым прошлым и его хозяйку-охотницу на вампиров, определённо
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Гениально

**Author's Note:**

> [Разрешение на перевод получено](https://images2.imgbox.com/62/42/yt0HTwFj_o.png)


End file.
